


Mr. Handy Man

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon:  Plumbing nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Handy Man

** Mr. Handy Man **  
** Characters: ** Arthur/Gwen, OC  
 ** Rating: ** G  
 ** Word Count: ** 171  
 ** Prompt from Anon:  ** Plumbing nightmare. 

** Mr. Handy Man **  
Arthur knocked on Gwen’s door to take her to lunch on Saturday. He was surprised when she opened the door in her pajamas. 

“You are not ready. Am I early?” Arthur asked. 

“There is a leak under the kitchen sink. I'm waiting on maintenance.” Gwen sighed. “I may not be able to go.” 

“Let me take a look it’s probably just loose. Do you have a wrench?” Arthur took off his jacket. 

“In the cupboard next to the loo, there is a tool box.” Gwen said. 

Arthur found the wrench and went under the sink. He went to tighten the gasket seal and water exploded everywhere. 

Just then the maintenance man knocked on the door. Gwen went to let him in. 

The man walked into the kitchen and looked at Arthur soaking wet and the water gushing.

“I see you problem. You had a boyfriend under your sink.” The man grinned. He reached under the sink and shut off the water. “Next time call me not him.”  

Gwen rolled her eyes. 


End file.
